Allie
by Janix
Summary: La historia de Allie Guerin.
1. Chapter 1

**Allie.**

**- Autora:** Janix. Jani, da lo mismo.

**- Categoría**: Puede decirse que general.

**- Disclaimer**: La historia de Roswell no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes que conocimos en la serie. Los hijos de ellos y sus historias son de mi autoría.

**- Ubicación cronológica: **La historia ocurre muchos años después de "_Heart of mine"_. Todos tienen una vida normal, Max nunca se involucró con Tess. Las parejas son las tradicionales o sea M&M, M&L, I&A, K&T. No hubo lío con el FBI. Siguen viviendo en Roswell.

- **Nota:**Mi cariño y agradecimiento a _Cinthia, _por su paciencia !!

**Capitulo 1.**

"_A veces eres toda una Guerin"- _Mamá siempre me dice esoy tiene razón. Me enorgullece, aunque me gustaría tener algo más de Deluca, porque habría crecido con menos problemas.

Soy Allie, tengo 24 años y estoy ciega. No noto lo evidente aunque ello me de un puñetazo en la cara. Ese es mi problema. Nunca me di cuenta, hasta ¿cuanto tiempo paso?, mucho mas que el necesario, pero mas vale tarde que nunca¿no?

Crisis, a pesar de todo lo que implica, es lo mejor que puede ocurrirnos, porque nos abren los ojos, y las personas como yo, necesitan de una o dos de las buenas para ver realmente y ésta, que es la peor que he tenido, me dejo con los ojos bien abiertos. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Acababa de comenzar el trabajo de mis sueños. Soy periodista y siempre quise quedarme en Roswell, que es donde he vivido toda mi vida junto a mi familia. Por eso crecí con la idea de trabajar en uno de los periódicos locales. No podía quejarme, mi vida era todo lo que yo quería. Tenía a mi familia, a mis amigos, y lo tenía a él, a Liam, que era el tipo de hombre que toda mujer sueña tener, como dijo Jerry Maguire _"el me completaba"._ Siempre escuché a hablar a mamá y papá sobre ello, pero nunca lo había experimentado.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor, hasta que un día me sale con un _"me voy_". ¿Dónde? Cuando lo dijo pensé que iría de paseo o algo así. Pero no. El se estaba yendo de mi vida, así, sin anestésicos ni señales que me sirvieran de paracaídas. Me estrellé contra un muro y no sabía como despegarme de él. Entonces ellos reaparecieron, mis amigos de toda la vida, a quienes había postergado por Liam.

"La Pandilla" vino a mi rescate, me sacaron de ese muro a costa de mi propia sangre, pero no estuvieron satisfechos hasta que pude volver a respirar por mi misma.

La Pandilla ¿Cómo hablar de ellos y ser justa? Porque todo lo que diga es insuficiente.

Voy a partir diciendo que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Cómo no, si somos al parecer los únicos descendientes de aliens de este planeta. Cada vez que nos llamo así me da risa, es como ver fotos tuyas de bebé, te gustan, pero a la vez de dan una pizca de vergüenza. No puedo evitarlo, así como tampoco puedo evitar quererlos.

Siempre hemos estado juntos, desde antes de nacer. No fue fácil. Nuestros padres tuvieron que aprender a conocerse y entregarse. La primera imagen que tengo de ellos como un todo, es una fotografía que está en la sala de mis padres. Fue tomada la noche de su baile de graduación del 2001. Se ven tan jóvenes. Ahí están los tíos Max y Liz, Kyle y Tess, Isabel y Alex y mis papás María y Michael que por una de sus rarezas todavía está vestido de cocinero. Mamá dice que en ese tiempo las cosas aun no estaban claras entre ellos, pero todos y especialmente mis padres supieron que confiar estaba bien y fue el comienzo de todo.

Y las cosas salieron bien. El resultado somos nosotros, sus hijos. Los Guerin: Paul, Allie y Jake, Los Evans: Lex, Lucy y Noah, Los Valenti: Daniel, Tom y Emily y por los Whitman Karen.

Ahora dicen que todo esfuerzo y sacrificio valió la pena. Somos una gran familia. ¿Podía haber sido de otra forma? Mis padres dicen que no, porque todos son el uno para el otro, y sus hijos también. Somos encantadores, porque heredamos las "características especiales" de nuestros padres.

Desde niños jugábamos juntos, planeábamos travesuras usando nuestras "habilidades especiales", estudiábamos, nos cuidábamos, nos convertimos en hermanos y grandes amigos y sin darnos cuenta algunos se enamoraron. Fue natural, nuestros caracteres mostraron su compatibilidad desde siempre. Paul y Lex fueron la primera pareja. Mi mamá estaba feliz de que mi hermano mayor, se enamorara de la hija de los tíos Liz y Max. Ella describía esa relación como "un sueño convertido en realidad". Cada vez que decía eso yo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y buscaba ayuda en papá, quien me decía _"Paciencia, paciencia. Tú también serás así. Ese gen se hereda por línea materna"._ Haciendo alusión a mi abuela Amy. Luego comenzaron Karen, la única hija de Isabel y Alex y Jake mi hermano menor. Para que decir la alegría de todos, son una pareja muy linda. Y por supuesto estaba el detalle de que si nos relacionábamos entre nosotros se evitaba el problema de decirle a alguien mas la verdad sobre nuestro origen.

A la Pandilla le costó sacarme del estado en que estaba, además yo tampoco quería hacerles fácil el trabajo.

La noche siguiente a la que el innombrable (entiendan que me refiero al cuyo nombre comienza con L) me dejó, fue la peor de todas. Me senté en la cama y agradecí que fuera fin de semana, porque así no tendría que soportar a todos preguntando - _"¡Allie! Que cara traes¿qué pasó?" _– No, no estaba para esas cosas, en realidad no estaba para nada, sólo para compadecerme de mi misma. ¡Maldito innombrable! Me había arruinado la semana, el mes, todo.

Después de unos minutos reprimiendo el llanto seguía sentada en mi cama mirando un punto fijo, que finalmente resultó ser una mancha en la pared, pero ni siquiera se me ocurrió limpiarla. Recorrí con la mirada mi habitación. Estaba desastrosa, había ropa tirada en el suelo, revistas, zapatos, y lo peor, estaba tapizada de restos de pañuelos de mi ataque de llanto del dia anterior.

Estaba por volver a meterme bajos las cobijas cuando sonó el teléfono. Contesté por inercia.

"_¿Si?"_

"_¿Por qué no estás aquí?"_

"_¿Aquí dónde?"_

"_No puedo creer que hayas olvidado el cumpleaños de mi hermano. ¿Lo olvidaste?"_

"_Si sabes que así es, para que preguntas"_ – No tenía ganas de seguir hablando ni de ser agradable.

"_Allie, hoy es la fiesta de Tom"_

"_Oh"_ - ¡Trágame tierra¡Soy la peor amiga del mundo!. Hoy es su cumpleaños y Yo organizaría la fiesta, bueno no toda, pero debería estar por lo menos ayudando.

"_¿Estás bien?"_ - ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera por teléfono Daniel dejaba de adivinar que algo me pasaba.

"_Si, es que me quedé dormida_" – El sabe que le estoy mintiendo, pero no tengo la ni la mas mínima intención de hacer de la "pobrecita niña" esta noche.

"_¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?"_

"_No"_ – Mentira, pero no quería que viera el desastre que era mi casa. – _"Prefiero verte allá, así tengo tiempo de comprar algo"_

"_Como quieras. Todos te esperamos. Si necesitas ayuda o algo como una segunda opinión para elegirle regalo, sólo llámame" _

Colgué el teléfono avergonzada y fui directo a la ducha, porque de verdad necesitaba una, en parte para deshincharme los ojos y porque si iba a una fiesta debía ir al menos presentable, por supuesto que esa era una regla inculcada por mamá.

Daniel Valenti¿qué puedo decirles de él? Que desde que tengo uso de razón esta revoloteando a mi alrededor, es mi mejor amigo, hasta se puede decir que es mi conciencia. El nos bautizó como "La pandilla", no se como se le ocurrió ese ridículo nombre, pero empezó a llamarnos así poco antes de entrar a secundaria, y a nadie se le ocurrió protestar ni cambiarlo.

Me duché en tiempo record, pasé por la farmacia, que era lo mas cercano abierto, y compré el regalo de Tom, porque no podía llegar con las manos vacías. Durante el camino a su casa no hacía más que suspirar y pensar en el innombrable. Era inútil, seguía tan mal como el día anterior, pero al menos, esta vez era capaz de disimularlo.

Suspiré profundamente por última vez y llamé a la puerta de la casa que Daniel compartía con Tom. Cerré los ojos y me di valor mentalmente. Lo que venía sería duro. Su hermana Emily me abrió. Me abrazó y sonrió al instante. Luego Daniel vino a mi encuentro, me abrazó y me invitó a caminar hacia el grupo. De camino me encontré con la mirada de Lex. Era evidente, mi querida amiga había recurrido a su antigua y según ella infalible técnica de sanación. Lex creía que mientras más personas cercanas a ti supieran tus más terribles desgracias – _como ser dejada por el hombre de tu vida_ – más fácil sería para la persona afectada – _o sea yo_ - superar la crisis. En resumen, Lex había contado mi desgracia a todos. ¡Yay!

¿Podía haber algo peor? Si, claro, la mirada de todos. Seguramente debían estar pensando _"Allie no se ve tan mal", "Parece estar llevándolo bien_" y mi favorita_ "Pobre, Allie, ella lo quería tanto." _Suspiré por enésima vez y les di mi mas radiante sonrisa, pero todos en la sala sabíamos que no engañaba a nadie, pero no lo dijeron, sólo me devolvieron la sonrisa, y no se porque, pero les dio por acariciarme las mejillas, como si ese fuera el remedio a todos mis males.

Mamá apareció entre la pequeña multitud. Traía un vaso de jugo de naranja. ¡Te amo mamá! Ella sabe que un buen jugo siempre me levanta el ánimo. Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla derecha y me susurró al oído: _"Ningún hombre que se cree demasiado sexy es de fiar. Y yo no confiaba para nada en Liam"_, luego levantó su copa y brindó por mi, _"Tranquila, Pequeña, lo mejor está por venir, ya verás." _A pesar de que me había prometido no llorar, al menos en lo que quedaba del día y de que era un desafío personal, no pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas. Estaba por escaparse una cuando Daniel que conversaba con el tío Kyle en un rinconcito se me acercó.

"_¿Qué pasa¿Tienes una basura en el ojo_?" – me dijo dándome un pequeño codazo.

"_¡Tonto!"_ - ¿Como lo hacía? Daniel ya me había sacado una sonrisita, una chiquita, pero igual contaba.

"_¡El pastel¡Vengan!"_ – Dijo tía Tess invitándonos al centro de la fiesta.

Ahí estaba papá. Mamá fue directamente a él, se paró a su lado. En ese instante para ellos el pastel y todo lo demás pasó a segundo, cuarto, más bien quinto plano, ambos se olvidaron del mundo y comenzaron besarse lentamente como hacían a veces. Siempre pensé que lo hacían así porque era la única forma más decorosa de hacerlo, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que era porque así se disfrutaban más el uno al otro.

Me quedé a unos metros observándolos. Los admiraba, pero también los envidiaba. ¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de repetir un amor como el de ellos? Muy pocas. Sentía que no era justo tener menos que ellos. ¿Cómo conformarme con menos, habiendo sido concebida y crecido rodeada por semejante amor? Ese era mi mayor temor, no saber amar ni recibir lo suficiente.

Finalmente logré pasarlo bien. Luego del pastel comenzamos a bailar y ahí me tocó a mí olvidarme del mundo. Bailé con Daniel, mi pareja habitual, hasta que se me hincharon los pies. Y con eso me sentí mejor, la pena estaba ahí, pero creo que ya podía empezar a convivir con ella.

Lex me llevó a casa, nuestra casa, aunque desde que estaba con Paul prácticamente vivía en el departamento de él, pero para fines prácticos seguía compartiendo casa conmigo. Ella quería conversar con tranquilidad, porque la noche anterior le pedí que me dejara sola. Le conté mi noche de llanto y que ya estaba mejor, pero no pareció quedar muy convencida. Sin duda me tendría vigilada.

Los 3 meses siguientes mi vida social fue agitada, incluso más que en mis mejores tiempos con Liam. Sí, ahora ya puedo decir su nombre. La Pandilla se dividió en grupos destinados a distraerme. Un día cine, otro teatro, luego compras, noches en casa, paseos, y todo lo que se les ocurría para lograr su objetivo: sacar la nube negra que llevaba sobre mí. No fue instantáneo, pero se puede decir que lo lograron. Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam ya podía decir su nombre sin sentir que caía al vacío. Pocos me creían, ni siquiera Lex con su característico optimismo. Tenía que demostrarlo, y esta noche era la ideal. Me sentía fuerte, especial, renovada, con ánimo para atravesar el mundo y ya era hora de que el resto se diera cuenta. Ya no mas "_Pobre, Allie", "No la dejemos sola". _No es que sea mal agradecida, pero después de un tiempo, el ser tratada como una chica de cristal aburre y mucho.

Los viernes era nuestro día de reunión oficial, así que agradecí que coincidiera con mi repentino ataque de fuerza interior. O sea no creo que fuera al azar, mas bien creo que elegí ese día para hacer el definitivo borrón y cuenta nueva.

Acababa del periódico, tenía tiempo de sobra para prepararme, elegí la ropa que me pondría y me metí a la ducha. Recurrí a una de mis tradiciones más antiguas, una ducha fría, pese a que era casi de noche y otoño. No fue lo que alguien normal llamaría placentero, pero nunca he sido normal y por eso siempre he utilizado las duchas frías como rito. Las usaba cuando quería recordarme la sensación de estar viva tras recuperar la respiración luego sentir el agua helada. Me despertaba, me daba claridad y mas hacía sentir libre. Raro¿no?, bueno, sea como sea, prefiero mi ducha helada a la terapia, es más rápido y barato.

Me envolví en mi toalla favorita y me aplique la nueva mascarilla hidratante que anunciaban en televisión, esa que prometía mantener tu piel igual a la de los bebes por siempre. Me miré en el espejo y sonreí. _¿Qué diría papá si me viera con esta cosa verde en el rostro? _Seguramente movería la cabeza de un lado a otro, levantaría las cejas y me daría una de esas sonrisas que usaba cuando afloraba mi lado Deluca. Salí del baño y mientras esperaba los sagrados 15 minutos en que debía actuar la mascarilla fui al salón a revisar mi mail. Casi me da un infarto ahí mismo. Encontré a Daniel Valenti frente a mí con su amplia sonrisa.

"_¿Qué diablos haces aquí?"_

"_Vine a buscarte, para que no llegues tarde nuevamente"_

"_No recuerdo habértelo pedido. Daniel¿cuándo vas a dejar de entrar así a mi casa¿No te dice algo el que no te haya dado las llaves?"_

"_Allie, querida, no las necesito. Para eso tengo éstas"_ – Dijo con la sonrisa mas amplia que alguien pudiera tener, enseñándome ambas manos. Si, obvio que las llaves eran innecesarias, pero un poco de formalidad no hacía mal. Se acercó a mí y me besó en la cabeza. Soltó una pequeña carcajada y tomó con un dedo un poco de mi mascarilla y preguntó. – _"¿Qué tienes en la cara?"_

"_Nada, lo que pasa es que me poseyó mi lado Checoslovaco" – _Le respondí de mala gana, haciéndole una mueca.

"_Me alegro que aun tengas tu especial sentido del humor."_

"_No cambies el tema. No quiero que sigas entrando así. Al menos toca el timbre. ¿Y si no hubiera llevado toalla? Tienes que pensar en eso."_

"_Bueno ni no hubieras llevado toalla, podrías cobrar mi seguro de vida, por muerte traumática." – _Me dijo mirándome de una forma especial, que si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre habría dicho que había sido algo coqueta, pero Daniel era Daniel mi amigo, así que eso estaba totalmente descartado.– _"Apúrate, que esta vez nos toca a nosotros elegir las películas."_

"_Todavía me quedan 10 minutos con esta máscara."_

"_No veo la necesidad de usarla y menos ahora." _

"_No veo la necesidad de usarla y menos ahora." – _Le respondí remedándolo y gesticulando exageradamente mientras hablaba.- _"Deberías usarla tú también. Dicen que además hace milagros. Tal vez después de usarla ya no sea tan duro verte." - _Me miró con cara de poca, pero a la vez mucha paciencia, se llevó las manos al rostro fingiendo agotamiento siguiéndome el juego.

"_Los tíos Michael y María merecen un monumento"_

"_¿Por?"_

"_Por el sacrificio de hacerte crecer lo mas normal posible. ¡Allie vístete!" - _Me dijo fingiendo perder la paciencia y dándome una palmada en trasero y encaminándome a la habitación, sin darme tiempo para defenderme de semejante acusación_. –"No podemos llegar tarde nuevamente. Nos esperan. "_

Era cierto, últimamente estaba mas impuntual que de costumbre. Mal hábito, lo sé y mas cuando la reunión de esta semana era en casa de Lucy, para quien la impuntualidad es una de las formas mas sutiles de faltar el respeto, por eso la detestaba. Por temor a ser recibida con uno de sus tiernos, pero sermones al fin, me vestí lo más rápido posible y volví al salón junto a Daniel, que estaba sentado junto a la mesa tomándose un café.

"_Tiempo récord¿no? Creo que rompí mi marca personal." _– Me senté junto a él, tomé mi cartera y saqué un espejo. Me vi en el, satisfecha con el resultado de la mascarilla, aunque mas bien creo que los beneficios eran mas psicológicos que reales, pero no quise pensar en ello. Pasé mi mano sobre mi rostro y quedé sutilmente maquillada.

"_¿Te gusta maquillarte?"_

"_Si, me divierte. Generalmente lo hago a mano, bueno cuando no tengo alguien capaz de demandarme por el atraso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

"_No sé, es que verte haciéndolo me recordó a Gwen. Unos de mis momentos favoritos del día era verla maquillándose, no porque ella lo necesitara, sino que me encantaba la dedicación y suavidad con que lo hacía." _

Gwen Sanders era la ex novia de Daniel. Digamos que ella era su versión de Liam. Estuvieron juntos por casi 2 años. Todos apostaban a que terminarían casados. Pero una tarde Daniel nos dio la noticia. Gwen había conseguido un mejor trabajo en Dallas y se mudaba. Sola. Creo que El aun no lo supera, porque pocas veces habla de ello. A pesar de que yo soy buena para sincerar a las personas, no tuve mucho éxito. Cuando le pregunté, tiempo atrás, por qué habían roto él me miró fijamente y me preguntó:

"_¿Crees que todos tenemos a alguien especial, destinado sólo para nosotros?_

"_Sí"_ - le respondí, pensando en Liam.

"_La tarde en que Gwen me contó de su nuevo trabajo me preguntó lo mismo. Nos dimos cuenta de que nosotros no estábamos ni cerca de ese ideal, eso es todo. Ya sabes que pasó después."_

No me dio mas detalles. Supe que a pesar de nuestra cercanía, no era la persona idónea para escucharlo en ese momento, así que le dejé ese trabajo a Tom y Paul, porque entre hombres se entienden mejor. Yo sólo me dedicaría a seguir molestándolo y entreteniéndolo.

"_¿Todavía la extrañas?"_

"_No, Allie. Extraño lo que Gwen representaba, extraño la sensación de amar, de ser amado, de tener y pertenecer a alguien. ¿Entiendes?" - _¡Claro que lo entendía! Yo misma extrañaba esa sensación cada minuto y cada segundo del día.

"Si" – Tomé su mano y comencé a acariciársela.- _"Puede sonarte cliché, pero me han dicho esto tantas veces este último tiempo, que ya me lo creo. Dan, cuando menos lo esperes la mujer para ti aparecerá. No tengo dudas. Ella será muy afortunada."_

"_¿Si? – _Me dijo sonriendo, asombrado. Al menos había logrado eso, había sonreído._ – "No me lo creo. ¡Lo admitiste¿No se supone que yo soy una tortura para cualquier mujer? _– Me preguntó haciendo alusión a lo que siempre le decía para fastidiarlo.

"_¡Esta bien, está bien! Por esta noche serás el príncipe ideal y perfecto. ¡Pero no te acostumbres, porque hoy a medianoche vuelves a ser el mismo sapo de siempre!"_

"_Eres un sol" – _Me dijo parándose, guiñándome un ojo y ofreciéndome su mano para seguirlo, tomó la mía y la beso. Y ya que estábamos reconociendo cosas, debo decir que ese gesto de Daniel me gustaba particularmente, pero el por supuesto no lo sabía y yo tampoco se lo diría. Puedo tener secretos¿no?

"_Lo sé"_ – Le sonreí, tomé mi cartera y salimos hacia la tienda de video y luego a la casa de Lucy, donde toda la Pandilla nos esperaba.

El recorrido por la tienda de video fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Nos llevamos tres películas, así nos evitamos la pelea y posterior negociación para elegir la ganadora. Daniel quería volver a ver "_Querida encogí a los niños_" y yo "_Dirty Dancing" _y para ver uno de los estrenos nos llevamos una de terror, ni siquiera me fijé en el título, porque para mi son todas iguales, sangre, muerte, fantasmas y demonios.

"_¿No te cansas de ver la misma película todo el tiempo?"_ – Me preguntó apenas puse la carátula de "Dirty Dancing" en mis manos.

"_¿Y tú no te cansas de preguntar lo mismo cada vez?"_

"_¿Cuántas veces la has visto?, mejor dicho¿Cuántas veces me has hecho verla?"_

"_No sé, no llevo la cuenta, pero todavía no me cansa."_

"_¡Que consuelo!, Al menos esta vez dejaste descansar a "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally". Debes ser la única persona que la arrienda."_

"_No importa. La gente de hoy no sabe reconocer una buena película. Además no te hagas el tonto, te he pillado cantando la canción final y moviendo los pies al ritmo de la música. Se que te gusta. Eso demuestra que es buen cine. "_

"_¿Buen cine?, explícate. Una película no es sólo su soundtrack."_

"_Es fácil. Para mi el buen cine no tiene que sólo ver con grandes guiones, directores y todo eso. Es más importante que me haga sentir. No pido mas." – _Le dije. Cuando vi que se quedaba conforme y hasta pensativo con mi respuesta, me sentí orgullosa y lo mire de reojo casi altaneramente_. – "Ahora por favor explícame¿por qué te gusta tanto esa película? _– Pregunté tomando la carátula de "Querida encogí a los niños".

"_No sé. Creo que con el tiempo el porqué ha cambiado. Cuando era niño siempre me gustó por lo fantástica, por la aventura de atravesar tu jardín convertido en selva, por luchar por tu vida, por luchar por quien amas. No sé, Allie, para mí es una especie de Indiana Jones para niños." – _Sonreí. Tenía razón.

"_Es linda. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, querido Dan. Vámonos, antes de que me ponga sentimental y me ponga a llorar aquí mismo." _

Una vez en casa de Lucy la noche se nos pasó volando, nos reímos recordando viejos tiempos y planeando nuestras futuras reuniones. Si, había logrado mi objetivo. Me sentía liviana, ligera, libre del efecto de Liam. Me detuve a ver a mis amigos y le sonreí a cada uno llena de agradecimiento.

Lucy bostezaba en el sofá. Mas apartados estaban Paul y Lex besándose. Tom y Karen ordenaban la cocina. Era hora de irse. Busqué a Daniel con la mirada y le hice señas para salir. Esperé que terminara de jugar con Jake,nos despedimos y me llevó a casa. No tenía sentido esperar a Lex, porque seguramente pasaría la noche en el departamento de Paul.

Durante el camino de regreso casi no hablamos. Me sentía cansada y prefería oír la música que Daniel había puesto. Con él no necesitaba buscar tema de conversación. Me sentía cómoda sólo con estar a su lado.

Llegamos y como siempre él se bajó de su auto y me dejó en la puerta de la casa.

"_¿Nos vemos mañana?"_

"_Si, Allie. Necesito alguien que lave mi ropa. La he juntado toda la semana para ti."_

"_Muy gracioso, Daniel. Mañana te llamo. Que duermas bien._" – Le dije a modo de despedida, aunque en el fondo no quería quedarme sola, mejor dicho, no quería que él se fuera.

"_Tú también. "_ – Respondió, dándose vuelta, dirigiéndose al auto. Estaba entrando a casa cuando su voz me hizo darme vuelta.- _¿Allie? _

"_¿Uh?" _

"_Me gusta verte bien. Estás mejor así"_

"_¿Así como?"_

"_Sin Liam" _– No supe que decir. Nada que venía a la mente. ¿A qué se debía ese comentario? –_ "Siempre fuiste demasiado para él."_

_Continuará ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. **

Tengo una respuesta para todo. Siempre. O como mínimo la busco, excepto para el porqué no había hablado con Daniel. Habían pasado 3 dias y no se había aparecido por mi casa y ni siquiera había llamado. Raro porque generalmente hablábamos a diario. Quería saber de él, pero no me atrevía a llamarlo, porque su _"estas mejor sin Liam", _todavía me daba vueltas en la cabeza y no sabía como reaccionar al respecto, excepto preguntarme una y otra vez, hasta el punto de de hacerse inaguantable, _¿qué diablos quiso decir con eso?_ Me sentía ridícula con sólo pensar en su significado, no es que lo tuviera muy claro, pero ¿cómo podía cuestionar una simple frase? Daniel se alegraba por mí, es todo.

La semana siguiente fue agotadora, con mucho trabajo. Apenas pude ver a mis amigos, de no haber vivido con Lex, ni siquiera la habría visto a ella. Me perdí nuestra reunión semanal. Obviamente la Pandilla me hizo ver que les estaba en deuda, así que mi castigo fue organizar la reunión de la semana entrante. _"Debe ser la mejor de todas. No vale comida envasada, querida hermanita",_ me dijo Paul. ¡Cómo me decía eso! Si para él organizar implicaba una visita al supermercado o llamar a restaurante de la esquina y pedir el especial del día. Debía lucirme, y eso haría. No podría ser tan complicado. Tenía casi una semana para programar todo.

Hace 10 minutos que debía haber dejado el periódico, pero seguía estancada y obsesionada con un proyecto que quería presentar la semana entrante. Decidí quedarme una hora mas, adelanté trabajo tanto como quería pero me gané un dolor de cabeza más fuerte que los habituales. Suficiente. Me acomodé en mi asiento y me di un masaje en cuello. El teléfono me volvió a la realidad.

"_¿Me extrañas?"_ – Esa conocida voz me hizo sonreír.

"_Desesperadamente" – Le dije y oí su sonrisa. _

"_¡Hola, Allie¿Cómo estás?"_

"_Bien, Dan. Un poco cansada, pero bien. ¿Y Tu?"_

"_Igual. Aburrido, así que te llamé para que me entretengas."_

"_Mala elección. Me duele la cabeza, así que tendrá que ser alrevés."_

"_¿Quieres un chiste?"_

"_Mmmm, no. Prefiere verte la cara. Es mas gracioso."_

"_Ja, ja. Gracias, Allie. Siempre es un gusto hablar contigo."_

"_Pero igual me quieres." _

"_No tengo mas opción. Desde que recuerdo has estado dando vueltas alrededor mio. Debería demandarte por acoso."_

"_¡Tonto!. Dan, en serio. ¿Por qué estás aburrido? Tú dices que nunca te aburres, porque los inteligentes no lo hacen y según Tú eres un genio. ¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Nada. Supongo que es uno de "esos dias". Los hombres también los tenemos." _

"_¿Sigues en el trabajo?"_

"_No. Estoy en casa de mis viejos."_

"_¿Cómo están?"_

"_Bien." – _Se notaba que Daniel no estaba bien. Cuando nuestros diálogos era casi monólogos algo pasaba

"_Daniel¿quieres dar una vuelta y maldecir contra el mundo?"_

"_Si. Tengo muchas maldiciones acumuladas."_

"_Yo te ayudo a maldecir."_

"_¿Nos juntamos en el centro?"_

"_No, yo paso a buscarte."_

"_Te espero". – _Colgué el teléfono. Empecé a ordenar mi escritorio cuando Kate me habló.

"_¡Estoy agotada!"_

"_Fue un dia pesado¿no? También estoy agotada, pero vale la pena. Estoy al dia con mi proyecto."_

"_¿Ya te vas? Susan y yo iremos a tomar algo. ¿Vienes?"_

"_No, no puedo. Daniel vendrá a buscarme." – _El cansancio desapareció por completo de la cara de Kate, dando paso a una pícara sonrisa.

"_¡Mi dia se arregló!. ¡ Ayyyy Allie¿porque eres tan egoísta y no lo traes mas seguido?_

Kate siempre había sido admiradora de Daniel. Al verlo se transformaba una de esas típicas chicas que perdía la inteligencia cuando lo veía. Le coqueteaba y llamaba su atención. Cuando él pasaba por mi trabajo era como una mini revolución. Se corría la voz y una a una las chicas llegaban a mi oficina, a buscar un CD, un archivo, a traerme un café o con cualquier pretexto. Daniel les encantaba y él se dejaba querer. No era como esos chicos que prometían el cielo y la tierra, pero él las hacía sentir bien. Debo darle puntos, porque era encantador. Aceptaba sus halagos y miradas, pero siempre terminaba diciéndoles algo así como _"Lo siento, chicas. Si nos hubiéramos conocido antes….Pero ya está ocupado."_ Sonreía y señalaba su corazón. Eso era cuando estaba con Gwen. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que estaba solo? Era la primera vez que se encontraría con sus fans luego de la ruptura. ¿Que le veían? Daniel era tan común que no me cabía en la cabeza tal fascinación.

"_No lo traigo mas seguido, porque Daniel no es mio. Tiene voluntad y vida propia." – _Kate me miró una cara de querer golpearme. Luego levantó las cejas y se acercó al pasillo gritando.

"_¡Susan, ven acá de inmediato. Danny vendrá en unos minutos!"_

"_¿Es necesario tanto escándalo?" _– El dolor en mi cabeza se hizo presente nuevamente.

"_¿Qué¿Qué?"_ – Susan llegó en dos segundos. Ojalá se demorara tan poco en desocupar el baño. – _"¡Dios mio. Tanto tiempo sin verlo¿Allie, por qué no avisaste?- _Me preguntó apoyando sus manos en la cintura.

"_Pues porque no hay nada que avisar."_

"_¿Cómo dices eso¡Sabes cuanto nos gusta Danny!"_

"_¿Danny¡Por favor! Están locas. Parecen chicas de 12 años. Si me preguntan, no las conozco." – _Les dije tomando mis cosas y yendo a la puerta.

"_¡Allie, espera¿Por qué no lo invitas y salimos los cuatro? "_

"_No, no es buena idea."_

"_¿Por qué no?" – Preguntaron a coro._

"_Porque no"_

"_Esa no es una razón."_

"_Si, si la es. Punto." – _Juraría que Susan estaba a punto de llorar.

"_Eres una desconsiderada. Sólo queríamos disfrutar de un chico lindo. Te lo dejas para ti solita¿no?"_

"_Están locas. Primero no soy una desconsiderada. Daniel y yo tenemos que hablar en privado. Segundo no me lo dejo para mi. Si quieren pueden comérselo. Me da igual." – _Les dije ya sin paciencia. Quería salir ya.

"_¡Que sensible¿Al menos podemos acompañarte afuera y verlo, aunque sea de lejos. Hazlo por solidaridad femenina. Please, please, pleeeeease?"_

"_Pueden hacer lo que quieran." _– En ese momento sonó mi teléfono. Daniel estaba afuera. Se lo dije a las chicas, sólo porque habían jugado la carta de la solidaridad. Ambas gritaron y partieron corriendo por sus cosas.

"_Que suerte tienes, Allie. ¡Ya quisiera un hombre como él en mi vida_! – Dijo suspirando Kate.

"_¡Siiiiii Parece salido de la tele. Cuando me paro a su lado me siento como en un cuento de hadas. Es masculino, inteligente, con sentido del humor, con una sonrisa mortal.¡Y esos ojazos!" – _Susan suspiró Les falto mencionar algo, era alien. ¿Les seguiría pareciendo tan atractivo si supieran eso¡Esto no podía ser más divertido!

"_¿Cómo no te has enamorado de él todavía?_ – Sonreí, la pregunta me pareció tonta.

"_Porque no se elige a quien amar. Sino me habría olvidado en un segundo de Liam." - _Ellas no oyeron, estaban cuchicheando entre ellas. ¡Si que estaban emocionadas!

"_¡Hola" – _Dijeron las chicas. Habíamos llegado a la calle. Daniel estaba en su auto estacionado en la acera de enfrente. Nos saludaba desde ahí.

"¿Segura de que no podemos ir?" – Susan hizo un último intento. Negué sonriendo con la cabeza. Insisto ¿Era necesario tanto escándalo?

Me senté en el asiento de copiloto. Daniel y yo nos quedamos ahí unos minutos. El cerró los ojos y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento, echó la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos. Lo imité.

"_¡Maldición!" - _Dijo. Me dio tentación de risa, pero me dio vergüenza reírme. Para Daniel, esto era algo serio y como estaba sensible hice lo posible por aguantar la risa.

"_¡Mierda, mierda y mas mierda!" _- Dije y miré a Daniel abriendo parcialmente mi ojo izquierdo. El seguía concentrado. Nuestra terapia estaba funcionando.

"_¡Por la puta madre de Antar!"_ – Fue demasiado para mí y estoy segura que para cualquiera. Dejé escapar una carcajada que me hizo doler los oídos.

"¿Qué¿Qué es lo gracioso?"

"_¿Por la puta madre de Antar¿Qué es eso, Daniel¿No tienes mejores palabrotas? "¡Y no digas que es porque soy una dama!"_

"_¡Cáspita. Recorcholis. Caracoles. Rayos y centellas!" – _Daniel siguió enumerando entre sonrisas sus "palabrotas" y a medida que hablaba mi ataque de risa y el de él aumentaba, hasta que nos dolieron las tripas y se nos acalambró la cara.

"_¿Terminamos de maldecir?" – _Me preguntó

"_Mmm si." – _Dan tenía mejor cara. Le hizo bien reír. Y a mi también

"_¿Dónde quieres ir?"_

"_No sé"_

"_¡No empieces con tus indecisiones!"_

"_¡Pero si de verdad no se!"_

"_¿Dónde quieres ir?"_

"_No sé"_

"_Allie, no empieces." _

"_¿Empezar que?"_

"_Vas a hacer que yo elija y después no vas a dejar de molestarme porque el lugar que yo decidí era feo, muy chico, la música estaba muy fuerte, muy baja, había mucha o poca luz, y bla, bla, bla."_

"_¡No es cierto!"_

"_Dame un ejemplo" – _Diablos, Daniel a veces era invencible

"_Ayyy es que es cierto .Dan, tienes un gusto horrible."_

"_Entonces elije."_

"_Está bien. Vamos al Deep"._

"_¿Ves que no era tan difícil? Sólo hay que darte un empujoncito."_

"_Cierto" – _Era odioso cuando me obligaba a hacer lo que quería y mas aun cuando tenía razón.

La noche se vino pronto y Daniel y yo pasamos un buen rato. Se suponía que esta noche yo debía levantarle el ánimo, y eso hice, pero también me mataba la curiosidad. Estábamos tomándonos el último trago cuando no aguanté.

"_Y bien ¿qué paso?"_

"_¿Cuándo?"_

"_No te hagas el tonto. Sabes a que me refiero. No me llamaste con voz de gato muriendo porque sí. ¿Qué pasó?"_

"_No sé"_

"_Claro, tu puedes decir no se, pero para mi un "no se" es pecado mortal. En serio, Dan, no me gusta verte así. Acuérdate que de los dos tú eres el que brilla" – _Daniel se tomó la cabeza con las manos, luego la bajó, apoyó los brazos en la meza y escondió la cabeza entre ellos.

"_No digas eso. Tú brillas por los dos."_ – Dijo levantando la cabeza. Otra vez tenía aire lúgubre _– "Tal vez esté así por la fecha."_

¿Fecha¿Qué fecha? Estaba en problemas. No podía haberme olvidado. ¿Su cumpleaños? No, faltaban casi un mes. ¿Algún aniversario¿De qué¿De graduación, vacaciones, muerte? Para el aniversario de la muerte del abuelo Jim, faltaban más de 5 meses así que no creo que sea eso. Entonces que. ¿Era por Gwen¿Annie o Pam? No lo creo. Lo de ellas fue hace mucho tiempo. Debe ser por Gwen. Ya tenía una teoría. El problema estaba en cómo tocar el tema. No hay nada peor que un hombre "en sus dias".

"_¿Es un día especial¿Te trae recuerdos? Debes extrañarla mucho."_ – Le pregunté para el mismo me diera detalles, pero sin que note que ignoraba de qué me hablaba.

"_¿A quién¿Piensas que estoy a sí por Ella, por Gwen?"_ – Preguntó sorprendido.

"_No se me ocurre otra cosa. Como nunca me hablas de ella, tengo que tratar de adivinar lo que sientes. Ooops supongo que fallé_." – Le dije encogiéndome de hombros y siendo concientemente irónica.

Nunca se lo había dicho abiertamente, pero me afectaba que Daniel no hablara de eso conmigo. No es que quisiera enterarme de los detalles lujuriosos de su vida o escuchar sus lloriqueos amorosos, pero se suponía que éramos amigos para todo. Ese tema estaba reservado para Paul y Tom. Estaba de acuerdo en que hay "cosas de chicos" y "cosas de chicas", pero de verdad me gustaría meterme en la cabeza de Daniel y saber que pensaba realmente y descubrir si era tan perfecto como aparentaba.

"_No hablo, porque no es un tema que me guste. Allie, hay algo que quieras saber? – _Dijo muy serio

"_No. Lo que quiero saber es lo que Tú quieras contarme." – _Quería saberlo todo, cada detalle, pero sólo si él me lo confiaba, no porque yo se lo pregunte.

"_¿Recuerdas lo que ella me preguntó cuando me dijo lo del nuevo trabajo?"_

"_Si, fue lo del destino"_

"_Si. Pero eso no fue todo_." – No dije nada. En realidad no sabía que decirle. Lo miré tratando de expresar cuanto me importaba su bienestar, para animarlo a continuar_.- "Gwen dijo que fue por mi mirada."_

"_¿Tu mirada?"_

"_Si. Dijo que mi mirada no era la de un hombre enamorado. Que nunca la miraba con amor. Que lo hacía con cariño, pero no de la forma en que ella deseaba." – _Su voz sonó triste. Me sentí mal por abrir su herida.

"_¿Era así?" – _Para mi sorpresa, Daniel asintió.

"_Yo lo sabía, pero no lo admitía. Gwen fue una compañera excelente, pero eso, sólo una compañera."_

"_¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?"_

"_Porque me da vergüenza."_

"_Dan, no puedes avergonzarte de lo que sientes."_

"_¿Cómo no voy a sentir vergüenza por haberme engañado a mi mismo y lo que es peor a otra excelente persona como Gwen?"_

"_Perdóname Dan, no quiero que sigas sintiéndote mal"_

"_Tranquila, Al. De todas formas me hace bien decirte algunas cosas."_

"_Si, me gusta saber por qué estas así?_

"_No. No es por ella. Es por algo que me dijeron."_

"_¿Qué fue?"_

"_Si no tienes lo que amas, ama lo que tienes" – _No entendí.

"_¿Has oído algo mas triste que eso? Hoy un colega me preguntó sobre que haría para celebrar mi cumpleaños, de esa fecha hablaba. Le dije que una fiesta cualquiera, nada del otro mundo."_

"_¿Y?"_

"_Luego el dijo que me presentaría una de sus amigas y que si no me gustaba totalmente igual podría pasarla bien, que hiciera caso a ese refrán "Si no tienes lo que amas, ama lo que tienes". _

"_Daniel, seguro lo dijo en broma."_

"_No me importa como lo dijo, sino lo que dijo. Allie ¿Podrías estar con alguien que no amas? Yo lo hice. Me di cuenta tarde, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. En serio¿Podrías?"_

"_No se. A veces hace bien algo de compañía." – _Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Hace más de tres meses que Liam y yo habíamos terminado y hasta ahora no había pensado en mi futuro amoroso. ¿Seguía amando a Liam? Me sentía en un estado de quietud amorosa. Aun sentía algo por él, pero ya no me importaba. La ruptura me había partido en dos y siento que al unir los pedacitos no los había puesto donde estaban inicialmente. No era la misma y lo sabía, sólo que todavía no terminaba de reconocerme. ¿Qué lugar ocupaba el amor en mi vida¿Estaba lista para darle cabida otra vez? No lo sabía y tampoco estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. No quería volver a tener ese tipo de preocupaciones. Si llegaba bien y si no también. Me sentía tranquila, sanaba lentamente y no tenía apuro por hacerlo.

"_¿Compañía?"_

"_Si, no hace bien estar solo. Deberías intentarlo, tal vez encuentres a alguien para ti."_

"_Allie, estoy bien. No quiero pedazos, quiero todo."– _Daniel sonó tan decidido que no quise agregar nada mas, era su postura e iba a respetarla. Me quedé sin palabras.

"_¿Y¿Nada mas desees saber o que decir?"_

"_Nop, nada."_

"_¿Terminamos de maldecir y la charla existencial?" _– Me preguntó como si el tema en conversación hubiera sido el precio de un kilo de manzanas.

"_Si"-_ Dije soltando un suspiro.

"_¿Nos vamos?"_

"_Si. ¡Te odio Valenti!_ "– Daniel puso cara de pregunta.

"_¡Estaba tan bien sin pensar en compañía hasta que tú empiezas a preguntar sobre el amor y sus idioteces!" – _Le reclame dándole un suave golpe en el hombro, tratando de bajarle el perfil al asunto. El resto de la noche hablamos de banalidades, me dejó en casa y volví a pensar en mil cosas.

Me invadió una sensación de abandono que no sentía desde el día en que Liam me dejó. No sabía si la sensación había estado dormida o recién ahora la experimentaba, pero sea como fuere no me gustaba, volví a sentir pesados los hombros, un nudo en la garganta, tal como sentí el dia en que todo terminó. Me odié por eso. No era justo que pasara de nuevo.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Estaba bloqueada. Llevaba casi una hora frente al computador y no había logrado terminar mi trabajo. Por suerte ya había terminado mi nota del día y ahora mi problema era finalizar mi reportaje para la edición especial del domingo. Hoy era el último plazo, el problema era que no podía concentrarme.

Esa mañana había peleado con Lex. Mejor dicho ella se había enojado conmigo. Tenía razón. Había insistido tanto en que saliera con uno de sus colegas del colegio, que terminé perdiendo la paciencia y le grite que me dejara tranquila. Como siempre, no alcancé a contar hasta 10 antes de reaccionar. Mal hecho, pero mi querida amiga es a veces exasperante, se que lo hace con la mejor de las intenciones, pero en este momento no quiero gente nueva en mi vida, pero aun así quería arreglar las cosas con ella.

"_Lex" – _Le dije a través del teléfono. _"No quise gritarte. Lo siento mucho. Odio estar peleadas. "_

"_Está bien, Al. Tienes razón no voy a insistir mas con lo David. ¡Aunque tú te lo pierdes"!_ – Lex rió y supe que todo estaba olvidado, por suerte así eran nuestras peleas, no durábamos mucho tiempo sin hablarnos, - _"¿Con qué nos sorprenderás mañana? Recuerda que esta semana tú organizas todo. Es en nuestra casa."_

"_Lo sé. Aunque todavía no sé que cocinar. Estaba pensando en comida china" – _Como siempre estaba organizando a última hora, a pesar de mi intención de que no sea así.

"_¡No vale! Tú no harás nada, excepto tomar el teléfono."_

" _Si, si, si ya lo sé, nada de comida envasada."_

"_Eso espero. Tengo que colgar. Nos vemos en la noche."_

Ahora tenía un problema más en la cabeza. Pero al menos ahora podría concentrarme en el trabajo y así pensar luego en la reunión. Cerca de las seis terminé el reportaje y lo dejé en el escritorio a mi jefe para su revisión. Ahora a pensar en que prepararía. El postre era lo más fácil, prepararía la receta que me enseño mi abuela Amy, pastel de coco, así me iba a la segura, pues sabía que me quedaba bien y les gustaba a todos. Ahora me faltaba el plato principal, no tenía mucho en que elegir, porque mi repertorio culinario era limitado, muy limitado, así que no me quedó otra que optar por la lasaña de verduras, que era mi segunda especialidad, por llamarla de alguna forma. Sólo me faltaba pasar el supermercado a comprar lo necesario y tener algo decente que servir.

El viernes llegó y con eso las llamadas de todos confirmando su asistencia.

"_¿Necesitas algo?"_ - Como siempre Lucy fue la primera en llamar. A ella le gustaba todo organizado y controlado, a mi no me molestaba porque me liberaba de trabajo, aunque a veces debía recurrir a toda mi paciencia. No se cómo ella y Lex siendo hermanas eran tan distintas. Lex más bien parecía hija de mi madre o tía Tess, pero el tío Max decía que lo había heredado de tía Isabel.

"_Estoy bien, Lucy. Creo que no falta nada. Si quieres puedes traer algo de beber. Nunca está de mas."_

"_¡Vamos a estar todos?"_

"_Supongo. Sólo haz llamado Tú, pero nadie ha dicho que no."_

"_Bien. ¿A las nueve?"_

"_Si. Nos vemos mas tarde."_

Todos confirmaron su asistencia, excepto Tom que se quedaría en casa de sus padres cuidando a su hermana menor, Emily que estaba enferma.

Esa tarde salí un poco antes del trabajo y para las seis ya estaba en casa. Estaba nerviosa. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hacía todo sola, porque todas las otras veces habían sido con Lex, Daniel o alguno de mis hermanos. Por el momento todo estaba bajo control. La mesa estaba arreglada, la salsa preparada, las ensaladas y el postre también. Sólo faltaba preparar la lasaña, que gracias a la lasaña precocida era cosa de minutos. Eran casi las ocho. Me di una ducha rápida. Me supe mi ropa preferida, un top negro y unos jeans viejos, me peiné y maquillé y me sentí maravillosamente bien, a tal punto de creerme un súper héroe, sentía que el mundo era mío.

Preparé la lasaña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Puse mi canción favorita y me recosté en el sillón a esperar a la Pandilla. Cerré los ojos y me di tiempo para disfrutar cada inspiración y exhalación. Sentía como el aire entraba y salía de mis pulmones, como me iba relajando con cada movimiento. No se si me relajé demasiado, pero me parecía que los chicos se demoraban una eternidad. Estaba tan tranquila que no me importó. Mientras más demoraran, mas tiempo de tranquilidad me quedaba. El sonido de unas risas me volvió a la realidad. Habían llegado. Sonó el timbre. Me levanté a abrirles la puerta. Me encontré con la sonriente cara de Daniel.

"_Para que veas que aprendo rápido. Esta vez usé el timbre, aunque no se para que. Te demoraste un siglo en abrir."_ – Me dijo entrando y revolviéndome el cabello, aunque sabe que odio eso.

"_¡Que rico huele!, ¿Qué preparaste, hermanita?" – _Bendita lasaña precocida Paul se dirigió directo a la cocina, Lex lo siguió.

"_¿Dónde dejo esto?" – _Como siempre, Lucy no llegaba con las manos vacías. Traía, tal como le había pedido algo de beber.

"_En el refrigerador hay espacio. Déjalas ahí. Gracias Lucy."_

"_¿Sabes la última de papá y mamá?" – _Jake parecía encantado, así que era algo bueno.

"_No sé. ¿Vamos a tener otro hermano?"_

"_No, tonta. Aunque tal vez en un tiempo mas si. Me dijeron que piensan renovar sus votos, pero en Las Vegas."_

"_¿En Las Vegas? Seguramente por eso era que querían que pasara a verlos hoy."_

"_Si, dicen que es "por los viejos tiempos". Ya saben por el viaje que hicieron hace años"_

"_Es cierto, mis viejos también hablan de eso. Parece que les dio a todos por hacer lo mismo."_

"_Sería lindo, Dan. Me gustaría que lo hicieran" – _Karen estaba contenta con la idea.

"_Si, a todos."_ – Lucy suspiró y nos miró a uno a uno, contagiándonos el suspiro. El hablar de nuestros padres había llenado el ambiente de una especie de romanticismo, que sólo estábamos acostumbrados a sentir cuando teníamos enfrente a Lex y Paul.

El resto de la noche nos la pasamos tonteando, jugando, riéndonos, contándonos lo mejor y peor de la semana y celebrando por nuevo proyecto que desarrollarían Daniel y Paul.

Ambos eran arquitectos y socios. Se habían ganado la licitación para diseñar la remodelación del UFO Center. Se les notaba tan orgullosos, y no era para menos. Desde niños ellos habían congeniado, seguramente por ser de la misma edad y sexo, por eso a nadie extraño que decidieran seguir la misma carrera y comenzar una compañía juntos. De hecho compatibilizaban perfectamente.

"_Por Paul y Daniel." – _Lex levantó una copa, estaba emocionadísima, tenía los ojos humedecidos. Mi hermano la abrazó y le besó la mano libre.

"Mucha suerte" – Jake sonó tan formal que a todos nos dio risa, pero seguimos con el brindis.

Estaba a unos metros de Daniel, frente a él. En ese momento me dieron ganas de ir a abrazarlo para felicitarlo, me acerqué, esperando mi turno. Me puse de puntillas y lo abracé. Me encantaba abrazarlo, Daniel no era como esas personas que al mínimo contacto terminaban el abrazo, como rechazando. No, él se daba su tiempo, te hacía sentir su cariño, te daba seguridad y confianza.

Lex gritó desde un rincón. Puso música fuerte y empezó a bailar con Paul. Karen y Jake los siguieron, Daniel, Jake y yo también. Me encantaba bailar, especialmente con Dan. Era muy gracioso bailando, no porque lo hiciera mal, sino por todo lo contrario, lo hacía excelentemente, realmente lo disfrutaba y me contagiaba. Bailamos un buen rato hasta que alguien sugirió salir a bailar. No quería ser aguafiestas, pero no quería salir, así que fui directa y se los dije, además agregué que debía limpiar la casa por todo el tiempo en que no lo había hecho. Todos protestaron, pero no insistieron. Daniel Y Lucy se ofrecieron para ayudarme. Las buenas intenciones de Lucy quedaron en eso, en intenciones, porque Lex la convenció y se unió al grupo. Antes de irse Lex no perdía las esperanzas.

"_¿Estás segura? Hace tiempo que no vamos a bailar."_

"_Si, segurísima"_ – Luego miró a Daniel, quien volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"_Esta bien, Ustedes se lo pierden, ancianos. Allie, esta noche me quedo con Paul."_ – Me dijo guiñándome un ojo, como si fuera una novedad. Novedad sería que pase la noche en casa. Antes de salir me tiró la bomba. – "_No quise decírtelo antes, pero me encontré con Liam esta mañana, preguntó por ti y te envía saludos." - _¿Qué podía decir ante eso?

"_¿Allie?" – _No tenía palabras. Asentí con la cabeza, y murmuré un "gracias" que ni siquiera oí yo misma.

"_¿Estás bien?"_

"_Si, si, estoy bien. Vamos, Dan, tenemos mucho que limpiar._

"_Si se arrepienten estaremos donde siempre. Bye"_

El saber de Liam me cambió el ánimo. No es que Lex me haya dado un reporte detallado de su vida, pero el tomar conciencia de que él estaba mas cerca de mi de lo que creía me descompuso y me puse a dar vueltas por la sala, moviendo las cosas de un lado a otro, tratando de ordenar, pero en realidad no hacía nada mas que mover el desorden. Daniel notó el cambio, pero se limitó a arreglar todo sin preguntar. Cuando terminó me encontró sentada en el sofá de la sala. Se paró frente a mí y sonrió. Lo miré de reojo, porque no entendía que le causaba gracia.

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Nada"_

"_No puedes reírte por nada."_

"_Allie, dejémoslo así."_

"_¡No! Quiero saber de que te ríes." _

"_Si quieres buscar un motivo para pelear, mejor busca uno bueno, no una tontería como esta." _

Tenía razón. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma. Quería gritar, y lamentablemente Daniel era a quien tenía enfrente, no merecía que me desquite con él. Bajé la mirada y Daniel se sentó junto a mi.

"_Me reía del momento, de ti."_

"_¿De mi?" _

"_Si. Tienes 24 años y aún tienes berrinches de niña." – _Al contrario de cómo reaccionaría habitualmente, el comentario de Daniel no me irritó, sino que me hizo bajar las defensas y solté un sollozo. ¿Por qué Liam quería saber de mí? ¿Para que? ¿Sólo para hacerme ver que estaba perfectamente bien sin mi? Seguramente era por cortesía. Me paré y comencé a repetir esas preguntas en voz alta y a medida que lo hacía aumentaba la frecuencia de mis sollozos hasta convertirse en llanto. Me sentía estúpida, y como bien dijo Daniel, infantil. El se paró, me abrazó y consoló. Gracias Dios, Dan estaba conmigo. A pesar de lo vergonzoso del momento, no quería estar con nadie más. Necesitaba tanto desahogarme, al parecer la relajación de la tarde había sido insuficiente. Necesitaba tanto un abrazo que me sentía tan bien en los brazos de Daniel, tan protegida, tan segura, tan yo misma.

"_Es cierto. Parezco una bebé"_ – Seguí llorando, pero en realidad no sabía por qué lo hacía. Volví a sentarme, como si en el sofá estuvieran las respuestas para mis males. Daniel me siguió. Bajé la cabeza y la sostuve entre mis manos. Daniel apoyó una de sus manos en mi pierna derecha y yo me volví hacia él para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. _"Está bien que llores. Desahógate, Al",_ él me daba ánimos, pero no conseguía que dejara de llorar. Luego Daniel me abrazó con uno de sus brazos y con el otro tomó mis piernas y me sentó en su regazo. Me sorprendió, pero me sentía cómoda. Casi no había separación entre nosotros, que toda vergüenza se esfumó.

"_¿Todavía te importa tanto Liam?"_ - Su pregunta fue un susurro.

"_No. No lloro por él. Ya no se porqué lo hago."_

Daniel no respondió y yo tampoco dije nada más. Sólo me quedé abrazada a él esperando calmarme. Entonces fui conciente de lo realmente cerca que estábamos. No era algo nuevo, pero esta vez noté cosas que antes habían pasadas desapercibidas. Su respiración era profunda, pero acelerada, podía sentir cada vez que inspiraba. Estaba pegada a su cuello, tanto que mi nariz tocaba su piel. Nunca había sentido el verdadero aroma de Daniel. Me pareció tan encantador, tan perturbadora y desesperadamente delicioso. Comencé a sentirme pequeña entre sus brazos, lo sentí tan masculino, que dejó de ser mi amigo de toda la vida.

La protección que sentía abrazada a él desapareció. Fui presa del pánico y me sentí más insegura que nunca, que hasta se me olvidó seguir llorando. ¿Cómo había pasado de la total seguridad a experimentar casi terror?

"_Gracias, Dan, ya me siento mejor." _– Le dije tratando de separarme de él, dándole una media sonrisa, como la de papá. Daniel sonrió, era una sonrisa extraña, nunca se la había visto. No podía soportar mas estar tan cerca de él, así que traté de moverme para alejarme.

"_No sigas. No voy a soltarte." - _¿Cómo? ¿Que significaba eso? Inventé un intento de broma, pero el pareció no oírme, porque no tuvo expresión alguna.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. No podía mirarlo. Si hubiera sido otro hombre habría creído que iba a besarme, pero era Daniel, y entre nosotros un beso era impensable. La cabeza no me respondía, le ordenaba que me alejara de Daniel inmediatamente, pero no me obedecía, seguía sentada en sus piernas y abrazada a él. Peligro, peligro, peligro. Mi único consuelo era rogar para que él no notara mi nerviosismo, porque en caso contrario me faltaría vida para que él olvide este momento y dejara de molestarme.

"_Allie"_ – No me salían las palabras. Su voz me atontaba. ¿Siempre la había tenido así de sexy? Dios mio, por favor que no diga nada mas.

"_Allie, mírame."_

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la suya. Me sonrojé instantáneamente. Me detuve a verlo y me atrapó con la mirada. ¿Quién era el hombre que estaba frente a mí? Había visto su rostro tantas veces, pero ahora no lo reconocía y tampoco a mi. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Cómo Daniel Valenti podía inspirarme estos sentimientos? Ni siquiera Liam o cualquier otro, en nuestros mejores momentos había generado semejante ansiedad en mí ni una atracción tan irracional, que sentía se me iba de las manos. Daniel ni siquiera me había besado y yo ya me sentía fuera de control.

Quería tocarlo, que él me acariciara, que se olvidara de Allie, la amiga y me viera como Allison, la mujer. Me moría por que me besara. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonrojarme más aun, si es que eso era posible. Se acercó unos centímetros y casi me rozó los labios, pero no lo hizo, se detuvo. Me sentí terriblemente decepcionada, pero entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos. En ese momento entendía a mamá cuando describía un beso de los bien dados. Le respondí sin inhibiciones, aunque después no me atreviese a mirarlo, no me importaba nada.

Su beso me recorría todo el cuerpo, como el alcohol, como una electricidad exquisita, no quería terminarlo. Daniel me apegaba mas hacia sí y yo lo abrazaba con fuerza. _¿Qué estas haciendo, Allie?_ Acallé mi voz interna, porque ya no iba a oírla. No había vuelta atrás. Daniel me tenía completamente hechizada. Mantenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar del momento, pero quería abrirlos para ver la expresión de Daniel y saber que sentía. Lo hice y ví que El los tenía cerrados, lo agradecí, porque significaba que seguiría besándome. No quería separarme de él ni un milímetro. Con mi mano izquierda comencé a recorrer su pecho. Me molestaba la tela de su camisa, quería sentir su piel, luego dudando, pero sin pensarlo desabroché uno de sus botones. Entonces pasó. Daniel dejó de besarme y lentamente de alejó de mí. Siempre pensé que mi peor vergüenza había sido a los 13 años cuando vomité frente a toda la clase, pero no, eso no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con lo que estaba experimentando.

No quería mirarlo, me negaba a aceptar que Daniel me había rechazado. El había sido mas inteligente que yo, había recobrado el juicio cuando estábamos a tiempo o bien cuando se dio cuenta de que a quien besaba era a mi, su asfixiante amiga.

Entendí que había poco que decir. Con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me baje de sus piernas y me senté a su lado. La cara me ardía, tenía una extraña mezcla de vergüenza, rabia, decepción y lo peor de todo deseo. ¿Qué podría decir para salir airosa? Nada. Quería decir aunque sea una broma, algo, cualquier cosa que me hiciera lucir menos idiota. No pude. Miré de reojo a Daniel y él parecía inmutable sentado a mi lado. Noté que se abrochaba el botón. Lo odié a él y su maldito botón. Quise gritárselo, pero eso sólo aumentaría la estupidez del momento y por supuesto la mia. Me volvieron las ganas de llorar, pero fui fuerte y me contuve. Entonces sentí que Daniel rompió el silencio.

"_Allie"_ - ¿Por qué tenía que hablar? Yo sólo quería que me tragara la tierra, que se olvidara de mi, del beso, de todo. No quería hablarlo, ni ahora ni nunca.

"_Allie"_ – A pesar de mi vergüenza, tuve que mirarlo.

"_¿Qué?"- _Dije con un hilo de voz.

"_Nada, es que no sé que decir."_

"_Yo tampoco"_

"_No se que pasó. Ni fue mi intención. Tú estabas triste, no debí besarte."_

"_No te preocupes, Dan. No es el fin del mundo" – _Se paró y vi que buscaba su chaqueta.

"Mejor te dejo descansar."

"_Si, tienes razón. Que duermas bien." – _Me dijo esbozando una sonrisa y mirándome apenas.

"_También tú". – _Respondí, mientras él cerraba la puerta, dejándome con su _"No debí besarte",_ sonando en mi cabeza una y otra vez.


End file.
